


Hermione Granger and the time travelling Black

by Tallyp_123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyp_123/pseuds/Tallyp_123
Summary: When a time travel spell is cast it brings someone unexpected from the past to the future someone who’s choice could change the outcome of the war they are currently in?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Hermione Granger and the time travelling Black

**Author's Note:**

> Characters will be OC in this book also don't like Femslash don't read, i have no Beta so if there are mistakes I will rectify them

AN: Something things are different Dumbledore hasn’t died for one and Hermione doesn’t go with Harry and Ron to find the horcruxes instead Neville does and also past Bellatrix will be different to future Bellatrix you will understand later 😊

Chapter one

Hermione was tired, her eyes were stinging, she wanted to sleep and never wake up, it was her last year and well it wasn’t shaping to be the best year of her life.

See her best friends and one potential boyfriend were gone, they were on the run looking for Horcruxes, these could be a way to defeat Voldemort, unfortunately she was left behind she was almost certain it was Ron’s idea in a weird way of protecting her which should be sweet seeing as how they were so close to being a couple, he probably thought he was protecting her.

A cough pulled her from her thoughts when she looked up she saw Ginny and Malfoy watching her concerned, it was weird but since the boys had gone Malfoy was actually a good person to talk to, it wasn’t easy of course both had to grow as people before they could actually be friends but soon the pair got on fine, both good students and both having a love of books they spent a lot of time together in the library, for Hermione it was to get away from the Slytherines who now that their parents were mighty again had started to up the ante of their bullying.

For Malfoy it was the same he wanted to be away from his house they were constantly pushing him to get the mark something he didn’t want and something his parents were trying extremely hard to avoid despite his Aunt being back in the picture. He wanted no part in this war he didn’t want to follow a maniac like others in his house he wanted to be a potions master and teach kids have a family a normal life.

Ginny was surprised by their friendship, but she soon learned to trust and care for the blond and the two had been secretly dating they made a great couple.

“Hermione it’s past midnight you should go to sleep” Ginny told her closing her book slowly, Hermione sighed and sat up rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah, Granger you’re going to be no good to your friend’s dead” Malfoy added Ginny hit him sending a glare that could rival her mother’s to shut him up, he looked sheepish and said nothing else.

“I know guys, but I feel useless being here” Hermione groaned hitting her head against the table Ginny soon hit her too.

“You two I swear to god” she groaned standing Hermione up “come on let’s get you to bed” she then looked at the other open book “what’s that book?” She asked Hermione glanced at it from her shoulder.

“Nothing it was about time travel I contemplated going back in time and just stopping his parents having sex” the three laughed but also pulled faces, Malfoy picked up the book “I couldn’t figure out how to say the last word” she added.

“What Tempus itinerant” Malfoy commented both girls looked at him one impressed the other shocked “what? I studied Latin when I was younger” he closed the book and blushed the three soon left.

The book however began glowing as the pages opened a blinding flash of light left a tall dark figure stood where the book once was.

When Hermione’s alarm went off for class, she nearly threw it out the window, she got up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and began her day as she usually did, getting washed, dressed and teeth before meeting Ginny for breakfast.

Ginny was waiting for her when she got to the common room, they hugged briefly then made their way to the great hall. “So feeling tired this morning?” Ginny smirked Hermione glared at her and chose not to answer the question.

They soon made their way to the great hall with Ginny doing most of the talking Hermione too tired to contribute.

Once they were seated the plated-up Hermione filling her plate with food, it was to make up for the lack of sleep she would need all her energy when dealing with Snape and his house in double potions.

“Tonight we are having a girl’s night no looking for clues or anything” Ginny said in a no-nonsense sort of way she glared when Hermione went to open her mouth “you have been working none stop and it’s not healthy you need a break” she let her hand cover Hermione’s, Hermione looked at it then smiled conceding the argument for now.

The doors to the great hall burst open a girl probably her age ran in, her black hair wild as she looked around frantically, she wore Slytherin colours, but they were not the same as the ones the house currently wore.

“What the hell?!” She shouted her wand out pointing around wildly Dumbledore stood a frown on his face he wasn’t expecting this.

“Miss Black?” He softly asked the girl in question Miss Black looked at him her face went from scared to at ease when she saw him.

“Professor” she whispered making her way over but was stopped when Snape pointed his wand at her his face stone cold, she seemed shocked at first but soon her own was pointed at him a glare on her face.

“Wait Severus” Dumbledore seemed calm as he made his way over “Miss Black what is the last thing you remember?” He asked aware of the hall watching them.

“I was patrolling I heard voices in the library and went to tell them off” Miss Black replied confused she lowered her wand putting it back in her holster Snape kept his on her.

“How many?” Dumbledore asked.

“Three I think two girls and a boy when I got to where the voices were, I saw a flash of light and then here I am” she looked round wildly.

“Well this is strange, well until we figure out what has happened you are more than welcome to continue your studies” Dumbledore replied the girl smiled “would you like to be resorted or would you like to continue within Slytherin?” He added.

The girl thought for a second she looked a little lost “I think I would like to be resorted when I was sorted in first year, I begged them to put me in Slytherin, but it would be nice to know where it thought I should go” Dumbledore nodded and motioned for McGonagall to get the hat and stool.

“Students your attention please” He shouted everyone was already looking anyway he cleared his throat clearly, he had forgotten about their time traveller and her entrance “as you can see, we have a new student in our mist her name is Bellatrix Black” most gasped and whispered started Bellatrix moved around uncomfortably clearly not liking their reaction.

“She shouldn’t be allowed here!” One student shouted other shouted too and Bellatrix looked truly frightened Hermione glanced at Ginny who gave her a pointed look they could stop her from becoming the monster she does become they could save Neville’s parents and others if they show her the light side is better for her Hermione stood as Head girl its her duty to keep the students in line and protect those that need it.

“SHUT UP!” She shouted everyone went silent and looked at her, most looking smug because they thought the smartest witch of their age would put this girl in her place and end it now “this is not the same Bellatrix as this time you all need to back off and trust that the headmaster knows what he is doing” Some cried out in rage she glared at them “anyone who even thinks of hurting Miss Black will have the harshest punishment I can give them” soon they shut up because they knew she would find it and make them do it.

Dumbledore beamed at his head girl she had all the makings of a teacher and hoped she would join his staff in a few years he saw the stool and hat had been set up he motioned for Bellatrix to follow him, he picked up the hat as she sat down her eyes found the girl who defended her she smiled and though she wouldn’t admit it out loud the smile sent butterflies to her stomach she took a deep breath as the hat was placed on her head.

“Hmm oh hello again Miss Black” the hat began she mumbled a Hello in reply “so not begging to be in Slytherin this time” he chuckled “it was not the right house for you anyway” he commented she knew that “you should have been placed in GRIFFENDORE!” he shouted but everyone was silent the hat was taken off and she stepped down from the stool to see faces of pure shock in front of her.


End file.
